Animaltubbies (nikkdisneylover8390 Style)
Nikkdisneylover8390's spoof of Teletubbies Cast *Tinky Winky - Himself and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dipsy - Himself and Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Laa Laa - Himself and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Po - Himself and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Noo Noo - Himself and Pikachu (Pokémon) *Baby Sun - Himself and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Rabbits - Himself and Mice (Cinderella) *Talking Flowers - Himself, Thumper's Sisters (Bambi), Joy, Nellie, and Arena (Charlotte's Web 2), Sis, Tagalong, and Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Teresa Brisby, and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Angel, Annette, Colette and Danielle (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Male Voice Trumpet - Himself and Bernard (The Rescuers) *Female Voice Trumpet - Himself and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Pink Spider - Himself and Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Little Lamb - Himself, Young Thumper and Flower (Bambi) *Cute Dreamworks Animation, Aardman Animations, Disney, ABC, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Pixar, Warner Bros., DC Comics, MGM Cartoons, DePatie-Freleng, MGM Animation, Paramount, NTA, UM&M, Fleischer, Famous Studios, Columbia Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Krazy Kat Studios, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures, U.P.A, Universal, NBC, Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Cartoon Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Terrytoons, Hanna-Barbera, Jay Ward Productions, Total Television, Bagdasarian Productions, Winsor Mccay, Al Capp, Charles M. Schulz, Big Idea, Cookie Jar Entertainment, Murakami Wolf Swenson, Fred Wolf Films, 20th Century Fox, Ten Thirteen Productions, Blue Sky Studios, Film Roman, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, CBS, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Outfit7, Filmation, Brentwood Television, Hasbro, Mattel, Nelvana, Rankin-Bass, YouTube, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Square Enix, Konami, Namco, Ubisoft, Actvision, Atari, Rare, The Tetris Company, Level-5, Taito, Rovio Entertainment, Rare, Microsoft, Mojang, Telltale Games, Marvel, BBC, Grant Naylor Productions, Goodtimes Enterprises, EMI Films, CBBC, Cbeebies, Hemdale Film Corporation, Big Blue Bubble Inc, International Shows and Movies, Food Icons, LAIKA, Reel FX Animation Studios, Open Road Films, The Weinstein Company, Edward Brophy, Verna Felton, Cliff Edwards, Donovan Oliver, CoolZDane, TheCityMaker, TheFoxPrince11, MichaelSar12isBack, Strongdrew941, Tomarmstrong14, Baddwing, TheTrueDisneyKing, Princess Rapunzel, Ralph E. Coyote, MichaelCarterClassic, MisterCartoonMovie, PierrickCanalFamille, TheBluesRockz, Nikkdisneylover8390, Youknowhatmoviesucks, Brucesmovies1, ZacTheBear, Rjvernel, Crushing2230, Moviemagic8011, AnimaniacsGleek, Disneystyle172, SuperJNG18, CoolZFriend, DisneyTHX, DenisFan1998, ToonJoey34, Uranimated18, CoolZClassic, CoolZCartoon, Bambi Ohanna, Thumper Ohanna, Faline Ohanna, Flower Ohanna, CoolMasterpiece, CoolMasterpiece Pictures, Mrs. Brisby and Fievel, Lord Ralphie, Disney and BBC, VillainsRockz, TailsRockz, ZeldaRockz, AllStarRockz‎, BattleInfoPeace, Dr. Pablo Motos‎, AladdinRockz, Alagateryandchesnut3, Alejandro Diaz Pena, Alerkina4, Cbismarck, MrWaltdisneyclassic, Belle and Beast's Ohanna, Belle and Jose Carioca, Disney and Capcom, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, TongueSpeakingFool, WanderandFriends, ZackLEGOHarryPotter, Disney and Sega, Jaden Groves, JimmyandFriends, TheBeckster1000, Zachary Baker, Jacob Samra, Haitt Grey and Max Jackson 1080p by JSBFerreira - Himself and Tweenies Characters *Tigers - Himself and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Penguins - Himself and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Snakes - Himself and Jaq (Cinderella) *Elephants - Himself and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Flamingos - Himself and Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Butterflies - Himself and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tortoises - Himself and Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Giraffes - Himself and Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Frogs - Himself and Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Bo Beep - Himself and Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sheeps - Himself and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Bear with Brown Fuzzy Hair - Himself and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Scary Lion - Himself and Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Puppet - Himself and Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Three Ships - Himself, Tramp, Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Tap Dancing Bear - Himself and Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Magic Tree - Himself and Scar (The Lion King) *White Doves - Himself and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Kids - Himself, Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z), Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), Berserk (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brat (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brute (Powerpuff Girls Z), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Russell (Up), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), John Darling (Peter Pan), Michael Darling (Peter Pan), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Riley Andersen (Inside Out), Tipo, and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Shanti, and Rajan (The Jungle Book 2), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Bolt), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Funny Lady - Himself and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Adults - Himself, Flynn Rider (Tangled), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World), Pocahontas, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Kuzco Human (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) and Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Teletubbies Spoof Category:Teletubbies Movie Spoof